We Will Never Be Apart
by MortalAcademy
Summary: After all the bloodshed and the loss has passed, settling back into their old lives is easy for most, but not for Emma. Until Julian talks some sense into her and brightens her day.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these wonderful characters, they belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

For a beautiful summer afternoon in July, the Los Angeles Institute was completely quiet, but also full of life with the shadowhunters bustling around at their own pace. Tiberius and Livvy were in a spare room, where Ty was reading on the window seat, that opened out onto the shore and ocean. While Livvy was sat on the bed, with blueprints out in front of her, she'd been talking about wanting to build something that had slipped everyone's mind, numerous times. Emma had passed them in the room earlier that day, she loved Ty's oddness and how practical Livvy was. She was proud of both of them, and how much they protected one another. Especially ever since the war, losing their father and Helen's absence.  
As she walked down the corridor of the upper hallway, towards the stairway, her bare feet pattered quietly against the wooden floors. The Parabatai ceremony for herself and Jules had just happened a week ago, and it was strange to get use to being able to sense and feel someone else. Not that it was a bad thing, or that she never had before-she'd always felt and known everything about Jules-except this one feeling, that had been nagging at her for a while now. She always saw how he would grow, and the features he would inherit, but she never expected to react this way. She always caught herself staring, or over-thinking about him on random occasions. Her chastising herself was doing no good either, not since she began to notice how he began looking at her in return.

Once she'd descended the staircase and made her way towards the door, she passed the library doors, that were cracked open slightly, she could hear muffled voices beyond. She tiptoed up to the door, and pressed herself against the back of it, peering around it into the room. Dru and Tavvy were sat on the couch opposite the armchair where their Uncle Arthur had a book propped open on the arm of the chair, with one hand. It sounded like he was reciting Latin to them, but by the looks of the children, they were completely uninterested. Dru was yawning, with a yawning Tavvy propped against her arm. They were both falling asleep.

"What's so funny?" The voice was so close to her ear, she jumped forward almost knocking the door closed. When she turned around, Jules was laughing quietly, which she retaliated with a light punch to the shoulder.

"Idiot! You scared me!" Jules smirked prodding her in the shoulder playfully.

"Ohhh, I scared the famous badass Emma Carstairs!" She gritted her teeth, and smiled leaning in close.

"Still more badass than you, Blackthorn." Then she took off down the hallway towards the front door, that led across to the beach. She didn't even have to turn around to know he was following her. He'd follow her anywhere, they'd always promised each other that.

* * *

Emma had sat on the wall that stretched the length of the promenade that surrounded the beach like a wall. She dug her bare feet into the sand, and wiggled her toes against the relaxing feeling. Jules climbed the wall and sat down beside her, their shoulders brushing lightly. The view was amazing, despite all the bloodshed and loss that they had had to face. It may have occurred a while ago, but events like that stay with you forever, just like her mother and fathers deaths would. She watched as the ocean lapped the shore in a lazy fashion, and hadn't felt her fist clench until she felt Jules prying her hand open.

"I know your thinking of them, Em. I can feel it, but even if they can't be here physically, they're here in spirit." Emma smiled, he always tried to say the right things, but this time it wasn't enough. She didn't feel them with her, she felt like the Angel was cruel when he took them away so soon. Jules nudged her shoulder, turning her to face her, as she braced her leg on the wall. He was smiling, his teal coloured eyes gleamed with content and happiness. It was hard not to smile back, his smile was as infectious as a cold.

"That's better, I like to see you smile. Brightens you up." She laughed.

"It's hard not to smile when you smile. You're infectious!" He grinned, then grabbed her hand. She froze at first, but didn't want to give him anything to question, so she relaxed. He lifted her hand with his and covered her heart.

"Emma, you're mom and dad are with you all the time. They are in here." He patted her chest with their hands lightly, then moved them over to cover his heart.

"Just like my parents, and all of my love and knowing of seeing Helen and Mark again, is in mine." Emma mused, looking at him playfully.

"So I don't belong in there? I don't fit anywhere between Ty and Livvy?" He laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"No, you don't fit between them." She frowned and began to pull away, when his arm tightened. "Because you have your own little part in my heart, Em." She smiled, and pushed away playfully. "Come on, you're getting all soppy on me now!" He blushed a little, and she shrugged smiling.

* * *

Pushing off the wall, she began running down across the sand. It was nice to feel the wind flowing through her hair, and the warm sun on her skin. She looked over her shoulder, expecting to see Jules, but he was no where to be seen. That was before she ran straight into his chest, and wobbled back on herself, as his arm caught her waist. Her breath caught in her throat, as she peered up at him, he looked completely placid with no hint of mistake or embarrassment. The look on her face caused her to blush, as did how flush she was pressed against him. Before she could speak-despite not knowing what to say-he spoke first.

"I don't think soppy is so bad, do you?" She was speechless, but forced herself to reply.

"It's not a bad thing, Jules. Of course it isn't." His lips twitched into a little smile, as she watched him. His other hand came up to her waist, slowly trailing up and down her arm. She could feel him trembling a little, but in all honesty, she was no better.

"Emma. I like you, and before you say anything I know it's forbidden between us, but I do. I like you... in more than a friend way." She blanched. Julian was never someone who was forward and so admitting. This was something that he must be truly feeling, or he wouldn't put all his effort into saying it. She swallowed and nodded.

"I know you've caught how I've looked at you, and I've seen how you look back. I wish we could but-" Her sentence was cut short, as his hand stroking her arm, had made its way up and into her hair. Within in seconds, he had his lips pressed against hers in a breathtaking kiss. She lifted her hands and wrapped them around his neck, standing on her tiptoes. Jules wasn't much taller, but he still towered over her. She felt him smile into the kiss, as she reciprocated it, deepening it. Time passed slowly, and it felt forever had passed once they broke apart from one another. She stood staring into his eyes, as she watched him searching for an answer. She grinned and blushed nodded.

"We can try, but we have to keep it a secret! The Clave can never know, they'd strip us of our Parabatai runes or worse!" Jules pulled her against his chest, stroking her hair, kissing the top of her head.

"It'll be our little secret, Em. I promised you before, nothing will ever tear us apart." She breathed his scent in and out. All she could think was, she hoped that he was right. She couldn't live a life without him, he was her rock and meant the world to her.

* * *

**Review Please! :)**


End file.
